Bishop Vanishing Cabinet
by Annalay
Summary: First story ever! So please read! Peter and Olivia ended up in some place and the conversation how to get out begins. I hope it's funny. Random timing


Ok, be kind it's my first ever written story here and in English, but it's just can't stop myself I blame it entirely on Peter's cuteness! And please be kind and leave a review! Please, please…

The story comes from the idea of a game. Here in Poland we have a very stupid game where we put a pair (definitely girl and boy) under a blanked we gave him torch, a needle, some thread and they have to sew the button. Everybody outside listens and trust me it's very fanny … to be outside…

And the name of course comes from Harry Potter …

**Bishop Vanishing cabinet **

-Have you ever wonder what would happen if I would agree to your terms – she asked surprised.

-I was never good in prediction the future, but I can tell we would be in serious trouble now – he answered grinning in the darkness.

-In the contrary to this serious trouble we are in right now – she answered angrily.

-Well... I could barely said that being trapped here with you in the dark is a serious trouble unless you will start shutting – he was still grinning and his light-hearted mood was starting getting on her nerves really badly, not to mention this uncomfortable position she was in, being pinned to the wall, whatever place there ended into, and to the other side flat on his back, in a very closed space.

-How we end up here anyway- she asked the most basic question. Since she opened her eyes she was unable to remember why on Earth she is closed somewhere with Peter in the first place. She remembered vaguely being in the lab with Walter and Astrid and Peter of course. They were dealing with some case of vanishing object and Walter was explaining a really nasty piece of information he had from his experiment. She had trouble to understand and then Peter was trying to explain it in more common words but it still left her confused. They decided to set a trap for the people who were stilling things and somehow she ended up here in God forsake box with lack of space and unable to get away.

-Answering your last question I think that device, that Walter thought they built, worked and we were the object to vanish this time, and answering the first, with the terms, what terms are you referring to – Peter asked – the one where I said to you to stay away from the experiment or the other where I said that I will do it with Walter instead if you.

-And you would imagine yourself being trapped here with Walter – she asked and he can almost feel how she arch her eyebrows on him.

-Well, no – he stared – if you insisted I do not imagine being trapped anywhere with Walter, so I don't complain about the company, I just need to get out of here. I really don't like closed spaces.

-Are you a claustrophobic? – she asked disbelief

-Well... I have never had a chance to find out, up until now and if you would like to know, yes, I don't feel comfortable here.

-Well, well Peter Bishop finally admitting he is afraid of something. I glad I can see this moment – she said lightly causing shivers on his spine since her breath tickle his neck.

-Are you going to mock me or we will do something about this situation? – he asked angrily – because if you need to make fan of me any longer by my guest, I will wait till I'm starting to panic and the nausea will come.

-Well, if you say it that way I would rather go out – she answered but he can hear the laughter in her voice.

Well, taking the situation he could as well laugh. The place was so small that he was practically flat on her and he was somehow glad that they ended here with his back to her because he couldn't imagine being this close to her face to face. He can feel her breath on his neck and only this was enough to give him shivers. He couldn't really pinpoint the time when he started noticing this little things about her, her hair which he preferred if she let loose on her shoulder or the shades of her shirts and how it matched her eyes. The eyes were whole different story, he could say if she was happy or upset just by looking at her and the strangest thing was that he cared if she was happy. Or if she has eaten her breakfast. He would never thought he will fell so protective about someone who he's just met but merely her present in the room could make his day worth and it was scared him the most. And this thoughts about her were giving him a headache and a strange feeling inside. And now it was even worse. She was here, he can feel here every shape on his back and it wasn't helping him to stay focused.

-Well it's dark – he started hoping she wouldn't hear the trembling in his voice – to state to obvious, and without any source of light we don't even know where we are. And as I said before this vanishing device, for the lack of better naming, worked and we are in the place where all the object were moved, so let's be off from here before whoever took us comes back.

-Well, expect stating the obvious, I know its dark and I thought the same about getting away of here, what can we do? – She answered still in light tone but he can feel she was nervous. Like he said he started to notice small things...

-There is a phone in the inside pocket of my jacket, and since I can't move my hands because there is no space you are the one who should take it out.

-You are going to call someone right now? – she asked disbelievingly.

-No – he said patiently – but if you want I will understand. He can almost feel her frustration and a little puff of breathing in his neck and can't helped but grinned again – and when you finish we can use it as a torch.

-I' m this close to use violence on you right now – she said angrily – that the only lack of space is preventing me.

-I can tell – this time he laughed at loud – but let's leave it for later, now, if you please, the phone.

He regretted this idea the moment her hand touch his arm, and since there were no space for him to angle his hands from their current position alongside his body Olivia was forced to reach beneath his arm and go onto his torso. He uses all his will power no to flinch and gasp when he felt her hand travelling along his body. His mind kicks star imagines he deeply wished she couldn't be able to see because he was completely serious he will be death just for having them. _Oh God what do I get myself into _he thought frantically _it's always like this I say first then think, I hope I will live to the day it will be opposite_.

Now he greeted his teeth and focused not to react to her small ministration in any visibly way. Despite it was dark there were other reaction than blushing he was in his mind. But finally she dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone. And suddenly a blue glow covered everything blinding them for a moment. In a dim light they can see only four wooden walls and no door or handles. Like we were inside a large wooden box Peter thought. And second later he confirmed his suspicions as he saw the nails which were holding the walls together.

-Ok that if it comes to a handle or door – he started – wait... do you smell it?

-Smell what? – she asked a bit supersized.

-Salt – he answered - damp salt to be specific.

-Well, I have never smell a damp salt before, if you know, but if you say so, what is it tell us?

-That we are close to water – he answered frustrated – ocean and hopefully the salt is in the wood as well.

-Meaning what?

-Because it will make the wood less hard and maybe it will help us to get out of here.

He started to fidget but there was simply not enough space.

-What are you doing – she asked anxious, his sudden movement were given her a strong sensation in her stomach and she didn't like what it was causing inside. She was practically plastered on him and this rubbing was provoking strange responses from her body.

- I'm trying to switch position so I can kick some of this wall but there is simply no space – he started saying still fidgeting.

-Well, you are not helping me with your manoeuvres – she panted into his neck.

-Oh I'm sorry it isn't as pleasant as you wish – he barked on her – but I'm doing my best to please you.

For a second she thought that whoever was hearing them from the outside must be having a time of his or her life. She felt so embarrassed about the last exchange that she blushed hard. _What am I even thinking of_ she mentally kicked herself _overthinking is bad in situations like this, just stop_ she ordered herself when her mind wonder to a place where this conversation could be in completely different circumstances._ STOP, you are not helping with thoughts like that Olivia, you definitely not_ but she was suddenly attacked by a view of Peter from the other night when she visited him in the hotel room to speak to Walter and he happened to open up the door shirtless. _Oh God, no, this is bad..._ but she was pulled back into reality by his movement.

-Stop moving – she snapped – and tell me what do you want to do, maybe it will be faster.

-Ok – he answered angrily – I need to turn around and then we must fall this box on the side, preferably on my back so I will be able to kick the wall and somehow remove it.

-Easier said than done – she answered.

-Well you asked me for the instruction – he informed as light as he could – and now if you will be able to move away from me so I can turn around.

Well she did it as much as she could, she squeezed in the wall and hold her breath and after some more wriggle Peter finally manage to face her. But it was even more awkward and embarrassing since no she was hugging him and almost putting her head on his shoulder.

-Well – he stammered – it's uncomfortable but I can swear I have pictured this somehow during my teen imaginations.

-You fantasize about being trapped in a wooden box with a girl – she asked bewildered.

-No – he emphasize – I was fantasised about a girl being trapped with me in the closet, but I take what I can get, and before you ask, she was a Lara Croft type.

-I'm still thinking about violence so dare to make a move – she warned.

-Hey- he answered in mock offense – you are the one who use hands on me.

-Peter !- she growled

-Ok, let's be serious for a second – he said laughingly – we will finish this other time.

_He can't be serious even now _she thought. This whole situation was getting more and more awkward and their current position wasn't really all professional. To be frankly it was the most unprofessional position she has ever end up with some work partner. She could almost feel his heart beating under his shirt and she could almost swear that his pulse quicken every time her hand brushed past his side.

-Ok – he stared – no more hugging – let's roll it onto the back so we can get out.

They started to rock back and forth and in case to do it Peter take her on her waist and they use they weight to pull on the wall. Taking the situation, she should feel even more uncomfortable but nothing like this happen she snuggled even closer to him using this moment as a excuse, because this was something she will never admitted to herself, but she secretly wanted to hug him for so long that she simply couldn't waist the occasion. And suddenly when Peter was sure that the box will fall he pulled her harder on him overbalancing the box which falls to the ground with the laud thud.

A second later Olivia founded herself sprawled across Peter's body lying fully atop him feeling his every mussels. It gave them enough space for Peter to kick hard at the covered wall. After third kick the lid let go and they were once again blinded by a very strong light.

Peter used his legs and hands to remove the whole lid and they were greeted by a circle of very surprised crowd of people and in the first line there were Walter and Astrid and some more agents who were staring at them in disbelieve.

-We found them – Walter shouted in delight – but judging by the view we should not have to worry, they founded a very pleasant entertainment while waiting for the rescue.

Peter and Olivia were speechless, they even blushed simultaneously Olivia knew that the state they were in, when they were found, will be the newest gossip in the office for the next month. She sighed in frustration in Peter's arm where she was laying. But Peter was back in his mocking self again and before they were pulled of the box he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

-Remind me to repeat this, hopefully in better condition – next thing Olivia was pulled away from his arms, still blushing fiercely looking at grinning Peter who was still lying flat on his back suppressing the laughter.

Please, please tell me what you think! It's my first story ever! So please!


End file.
